FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display system, in which predetermined video information is displayed as an obliquely moving picture so that a three dimensional image can be realistically displayed in the form of two-dimensional view.
Computer display systems for displaying moving pictures for aircraft simulators or the like, special effect systems for displaying background scenes for special effects for television broadcasting system or motion-picture films or electronic game machines are required to display realistic pictures so that viewers feel as if they were in the three-dimensional space displayed. The prior art computer display system such as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 868,932, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,272, filed Jan. 12, 1978 is capable of displaying the scene of a stadium and desired symbols which move only in the horizontal or vertical direction so that the displayed picture is flat.
In order that a three-dimensional scene may be realistically transformed into a two-dimensional picture, it is preferable to display a perspective or projected view with a vanishing point. In addition, it is more preferable to display a background scene behind the scene of a stadium or the like in the direction of a perspective view; that is, in an oblique direction while displaying desired symbols or the like also in perspective. However, it has been very difficult to provide such a three-dimensional image display system capable of displaying a picture which is scrolled obliquely of a screen because memory means, each with an extremely high capacity, are needed and consequently the display system becomes very expensive in cost.